The preparation of hydroformylated rubbers has been described in the prior art. For example, the hydroformylation of diene based polymers was disclosed in Rampe et al, J. Polymer Sc., Part A-1, 4, 2267-2279 (1966). In addition, the chemical modification of polybutadiene via homogeneous hydrogenation and hydroformylation was discussed in Mohammodi et al, Polymer Preprints, 27, No. 2, (September 1986). Whereas these polymers are known, there has yet to be any practical utility for these compounds.
After extensive research, it has been discovered, that hydroformylation of rubber in the presence of a primary or secondary amine antidegradant results in the antidegradant becoming chemically bound to the rubber via a methylene bridge. These new polymers not only broaden the applications for hydroformylated rubber but enhance the stability of sulfur vulcanizable rubber in the absence of imparting undesirable properties to the vulcanizate.